Keeping Warm
by JenAgain
Summary: Magenta and Riff Raff keep warm on a cold winter's night.


Note: I did not copy this story from Mandy of the Amoeba; I just got a different account to post some of my R-rated Rocky and Shocky fics. Read my profile if you want more details.

A/N: Just some more fluff, people. Only, this is sexual fluff. Which I guess could make it qualify as smut, but...nothing's really graphic. So I'm gonna call it fluff. Enjoy! Review if you read, please, all feedback is welcome!

* * *

Normally, cold weather didn't bother the Transylvanians. In fact, they rather enjoyed it; winter on Earth was closer to the climate on their home planet than any other time of the year. As a result of this, there was no heat in the castle, save for an old fireplace downstairs that was just for decoration. It seldom ever got cold enough to bother them.

However, this night was an exception. The temperature had dropped drastically outside, causing the cold to seep in through the old castle walls and make it chilly even for someone used to Transexual weather. It was cold enough to wake Magenta up in the middle of the night, shivering slightly underneath the covers. She reached for another blanket folded up at the foot of the bed and pulled it over her, curling up in a ball and burrowing against the pillow. After a few minutes, her body was almost warm again...but her nose was still freezing. For several moments, she lay there, curled up and debating whether or not getting up was worth the energy. Deciding it was, she threw off the covers, grabbed the top blanket to wrap around her shoulders, and took off down the hall.

She opened and shut the door to her brother's room quietly, padding on bare feet to his bed. There was an empty space beside him; of course there was, neither of them ever slept in the center of the bed. They kept one side open for each other, always. Yawning, she put her blanket over top of his covers and pulled them all aside so she could crawl in beside him. He stirred slightly, but didn't awake fully; had it been an intruder, he would have been wide awake in a moment. But even in sleep, he could sense his sister's presence, and it was not unusual for her to come to his bed in the middle of the night. It had been that way ever since they were children and she had a nightmare or couldn't sleep because their parents were fighting. He was always there to hold her.

Trying to get warm again, Magenta snuggled up against her brother and nuzzled her nose against his neck. He stirred again, enough to slip his arm underneath her body so she could curl up against his chest, and he intended to drift right off asleep again. However, Magenta couldn't get settled; she continued to squirm and shift against him, trying to make herself comfortable and acting very much like her pet dogs when they tried to settle down to sleep together. Yawning, Riff Raff turned his head towards her enough to kiss her temple.

"Couldn't sleep?" he murmured sleepily, his lips still against her head. She made a soft sound, something between a murmur and a whimper.

"Cold," she mumbled against his neck. He wrapped his other arm around her, hugging her close, breathing in her scent. He still had every intention of falling asleep again...but as she wriggled against him, settling herself, he only grew more and more awake. He couldn't fault her for it; although Magenta knew just what buttons to push to drive him crazy, there were times when she had a naive innocence about her and had no idea what she was doing to him. Times like this, when just the feeling of her body pressed next to him was maddening.

"There are other ways to get warm," he murmured, his even voice carrying just a hint of suggestion. She pulled her head back from his chest so she could look at him in the semi-darkness, a slow smile spreading across her lips, the idea of sleep gradually fading from her mind to be replaced by more pleasurable thoughts. He placed a kiss along her jawline, then on her lips, a pretty shade of red even without the lipstick she so loved.

She returned the kiss slowly, letting the heat between them build and grow gradually. This wasn't a night for fast sex, the kind of slamming, violent fuck that they both usually enjoyed, the kind they stole moments for whenever they could escape from Frank for a little while. This was a night for love making. They were both well aware of that.

Removing his mouth from hers, Riff slowly kissed down the length of her throat, gently sucking on the flesh in places he knew she loved the most. She made a soft sound of pleasure, reaching with one hand to trace her fingers lightly along the back of his neck. With a small shiver, he arched his neck into her touch, never letting his lips leave her body, moving them slowly towards her breasts and sucking gently on each one in turn. Slowly, almost cautiously, he let one hand roam downward, gently stroking her inner thigh with his fingertips and drawing another quiet moan from her lips. He moved his hand up again, undoing the flimsy black negligee she wore with a smile. No wonder she was cold; she barely wore anything to bed.

Magenta sat up to remove the thin fabric, then immediately got back under the covers with him, shivering. Intent on warming her up, he helped her slide her underwear down off her legs, then moved his hand back to her thighs again, his fingers gently tracing her soft flesh and teasing slightly for a while before giving in and moving his nimble fingers to let her have the attention she wanted. He leaned over her and covered her lips with his own again as his hand worked, catching any sounds she made in his mouth as she raised her hips up to meet his fingers. After a few minutes, she pulled out of the kiss with a gasp of breath to meet his gaze. Even in the darkness, he could see the pleading, hungry gleam in her eyes, and he smiled down at her. He didn't have to ask to know what she wanted, but he waited, wanting to hear her make a request for it.

"Please, Riff," she whispered. Most nights, he wouldn't give in so easily; he enjoyed hearing her beg and plead for him. But tonight was different.

Pulling the pants he wore to sleep off so that they ended up tangled somewhere at the foot of the bed, he lay down on top of her, readjusting the blankets so they were both still covered. He began to kiss her neck again, slowly, wanting to tease her for just a little bit longer. Whimpering softly, she wrapped her arms around his back, fingertips cold against his warm flesh, and raised her hips up towards his, begging wordlessly. She was already close to peaking from his earlier ministrations; if he didn't hurry up, she wasn't going to be very satisfied.

Finally, he gave in, sliding inside her with practised ease. She shut her eyes with a soft moan when he entered her, her hips twisting slightly to help him hit the right spot. They matched one another's rhythm easily, in spite of the fact that it was a different pace than their usual encounters. This was slow and warm and satisfying in its own right.

Gradually, their tempo sped up, increasing in intensity without losing any of the sweetness. Magenta came with a soft cry, biting into her brother's shoulder to stifle the sound. The extra heat from her was all he needed to send him into his own climax, throwing his head back for a moment with a grunt before collapsing on top of her. They lay together, breathing heavily, and she stroked what was left of his hair absently with her pale fingers. After a few moments, he pulled out of her and started to roll back over to the bed before she stopped him with a hand against his back and a shake of her head.

"Keep me warm," she murmured softly, asking with her eyes more than with her tone of voice. With a tired smile, he leaned down to kiss her, then laid his body down over her's again, shifting slightly so that his head rested half on her shoulder, half on the pillow. Smiling, she rubbed his back with one hand, relaxing in the feeling of his weight resting on her. She only wished she was able to stay this close to him always, to have her brother, her flesh and blood pressed against her through the entire night. Her entire world could be contained in the space it took to hold their two bodies.

"I love you," she whispered softly, her lips close to his forehead. She wasn't entirely sure he was awake enough to hear her.

"I love you, my angel," he whispered back in reply. Sighing contentedly, Magenta drifted off to sleep with her brother in her arms, happy that she was finally warm.


End file.
